Just Keep Walking
by ellymelly
Summary: Strange noises are coming from William Adama's door.  People congregate.


I don't own this - I just borrow it. :D Enjoy.

* * *

Starbuck was so damned pleased she didn't know what to do with herself.

There was just something exceedingly satisfying about telling Tigh to 'go frak a toaster' especially after kicking some whoop ass in the air and even though her destination tonight would be the brig, her current mood would not be dispersed.

Her last duty was the delivering of her status report, she had put it off for as long as possible but with Tigh hunting the corridors for her, she figured it was in her best interests to get the delivering over and done with.

Besides, she thought as she approached the Admiral's door; if her day was as good as she thought it was, he might even let her have a bottle out of his private stash to amuse herself.

It was then that she heard it. A stray muffle of laughter, distinctly female in origin, coming from within the Admiral's quarters.

Kara paused, saving her hand millimeters from the metal surface of the door, surely it was the four glasses of _water _distorting her reality...

She shook her head and prepared to knock, and there it was again; the unmistakable sound of intoxicated laughter.

She hadn't meant to, she honestly didn't, but instead of acting professionally, (by ignoring what was probably her imagination and knocking regardless) or even discreetly, (by taking a rain check) she instead found herself rooted to the floor, ear inching closer to the door, utterly intrigued as to what the Admiral was up to, and more particularly, who the Admiral was up to.

The continuance of barely audible stifled laughter confirmed the curious situation to captivated Kara.

Lee strode confidently through the corridors of Galactica, in his possession was an up to date log of the goings on over the past week and for once in his life, he was about to deliver it on time. _'My quarters, 21:00.' 'Ok',_ thought Lee, checking his watch, _'roughly close to on time.'  
_

Rounding the last turn, Kara standing nose to his dad's door, was not the first thing he had expected to see. "Ah, what are you -?"

"Sh!" She turned, urging him to be quiet. Lee Narrowed his eyes sternly, dropping his inquiry to a cautious whisper.

"What, in the name of the gods, are you doing outside dad's-"

The female giggle stopped him mid-sentence; Lee's mind failing to accept the data on hand.  
_  
_

_"Bill - don' don't, ah!"_

The as yet unrecognizable female voice laughed loudly enough for Lee's mouth to fall open, the shock factor only increasing as his dad's laughter seeped under the door.

"Since when does dad laugh like that?"

Kara grinned, "Since when did the Admiral start taking girls back to his quarters?"

"Evening all," the unwanted man shot a glance at the door, "what's so interesting about the old Admiral's door?"

Starbuck curled her lip at the creepyness of him, "Baltar, still stalking the corridors alone? Don't you have other people to creep out, places to lurk?"

"Because I know that you would never take that tone with the Vice President of the Colonies, I'm going to recover gracefully and laugh at you attempt at wit. Speaking of

laughter..."

Lee and Starbuck stepped protectively in front of the door. Lee speaking this time.

"Why don't you just carry on doing whatever it is you do..."

Baltar enjoyed the mixture of concern and confusion on their faces. "Oh no, this is far too interesting. So, who is the Admiral doing?"

"Excuse me?" Kara folded her arms.

Another shriek of laughter erupted from the door accompanied by the Admiral's voice.

_"Oh be quick about it - there's only so long I can stay in this position!"_

Several pairs of eyes widened.

Lee stopped moving. "There are so many reasons why I didn't need to hear that."

"I think it's cute." Kara enjoyed Lee's predicament a little bit too much for his liking.

"You would."

"Some men just get all the luck."

Kara managed to leap out of the way just in time as Baltar slammed himself up against the wall. She glowered at him, "Kill yourself quietly for god's sake!"

Baltar recovered, "Sorry. I sometimes do that."

"You need professional help doc."

Baltar looked at Lee, "You have no idea."

_..."Oh Bill! Put me down! Come on, that's not funny."_

They probably should have all walked away at that point, but the whole situation was just way too interesting to abandon.

"Oh come on," said Lee, really weirded out by the look on Baltar's face, "it's not what you're thinking."

Baltar held up his hands innocently, "I don't remember saying anything, recently..."

Billy turned into the corridor to find a small crowd gathered around the Admiral's quarters. He hadn't been expecting a queue at this hour.

As he approached the door, the party turned before silently falling apart in instantaneous recognition of the situation. Billy stood confused as Thrace slid down the wall, mouth agape in silent laughter.

Lee was still undergoing too much trauma from the first revelation to truly appreciate the second and Baltar - was being Baltar...

Billy approached the fragile people, "Hi guys, um, are you alright?"

Starbuck clamped one hand to her mouth and used the other to bring herself to her feet. Lee failed to notice his log report lying where it fell some time ago.

Billy raised his eyebrows, "Okay..."

"Billy," inquired Baltar, "what are you doing on Battlestar at this hour?"

"I came to tell the President that her shuttle had arrived." Curiosity finally got the better of him as Thrace slid to the floor in renewed hysterics, "Why are you all standing around the door?"

"Oh this is beyond classic!"

Lee glared at Baltar, "Don't speak again."

_"...Admiral!_

Billy practically leapt away from the door in shock.

"Now he gets it." grinned Baltar.

"I thought we agreed you weren't to speak?"

"Are you okay Billy?" A temporarily recovered Kara patted him on the back.

"He'll be fine."

_"...gods Roslin, now what are you going to do?"_

_"Well, I thought you might..."_

Kara lost it, an audible laugh escaping her, startling poor Billy and sending Lee into a dialogue with himself something to the effect of, This isn't happening, this CAN'T be happening, WHY is this happening to me, please don't let this be happening, gods damn it all, it's happening.

_"Might what? I'm too old for that!"_

That was it for Kara, she broke into full gasping hysterics on the floor, merely pointing at Lee who looked like a small child who had just walked in on his parents in bed. Billy was unable to move and Baltar seemed to be beating the crap out of himself against the wall, no one was quite sure why that was happening, (if they had been privy to that information he'd be out the airlock before Number Six could finish with him).

_"...Oh, ah!"_

- was soon followed by the dull thuds of objects falling amongst hysterical giggles inside the room.

"Well that was rough..."

Lee advanced on Baltar.

"I'll stop speaking now."

"Thrace! Why aren't you rotting your sorry ass off in the nearest brig?!" It took Colonel Tigh a few moments to register Kara's inability to respond. "Commander, what's going on here?"

Lee looked up dumbly, "Uh..."

_"Admiral..."  
_

_"Madame President, do you think it's safe to try again?"  
_

The group outside the door went silent. The Colonel alternated his gaze between the door and the group. Realization eventually surfacing as shock.

The Commander turned to Tigh and regained the resemblance of composure, "Colonel?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Just keep walking."

Inside the Admiral's quarters, Laura balanced precariously on the bookcase, having attempted to climb it earlier in search of an important text. Books laid scattered everywhere, a result of an almost slip from her last fit of giggles. Basically, she couldn't get down and her 'ladder' of sorts was consumed by laughter on the floor attempting to retrieve a fallen book.

"Admiral?" he responded with laughter, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

He looked up at her clinging onto the shelf, giggling as she reached once again for the text.

"I can't think what..."

Her outstretched hand finally managed to acquire it. "You are one bad man."

"And you, Madame President, are in a very compromising position." He grinned, "OW!" The book landed on him. In the temporary quiet, he thought he heard a faint laugh, "Did you hear that?"

"Stop stalling."

He shrugged it off, "Where was I?"

"About to make yourself useful!"

* * *


End file.
